


Фонтан

by Darety



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Грязный интерфейс в грязных переулках, топливные игры и расслабляющая наркомания.





	Фонтан

**Author's Note:**

> Это абстрактное довоенное АУ, никакой связи с IDWшным Проулестатром.

Третья попытка припарковаться увенчалась скрежетом бетона по асфальту. Бетон имел форму стандартного дорожного ограничителя: унылая серая полусфера с размашистым граффити, не достававшая Миксмастеру даже до середины колеса. Асфальт имел форму дороги, слишком, на взгляд Миксмастера, ухабистой, но терпимой, если бы не эти штуковины. Все прочее имело форму самого уютного грязного переулка в мире, которого как раз хватит, чтобы здесь развернулся один хорошо отдохнувший бетономиксер – и продолжил хорошо отдыхать. 

После экспериментальных возлияний в уютной подпольной химлавочке при вполне легальном заводе (доплата за риск, зато – только чистая химия) он желал повариться немного в собственных наркотических парах где-нибудь подальше от родного гештальта. А то коллеги о личном пространстве и не слышали: кто не присосется, тот в аудиодатчики изнасилует. У Миксмастера не было желания ни делиться, ни выслушивать бессмысленную нудятину. У него замечательные фильтры, и к утру от приятного опьянения останутся одни воспоминания – ездить обдолбанным постоянно не согласен даже он. А пока нужно выбрать место, где его не потревожат, и попробовать взболтать содержимое баков еще разочек, чтобы датчики выбило. Благо все нужное он всегда возит с собой 

Миксмастер выбрал местечко, по его мнению, вполне тихое. На всю округу – сплошная промзона, можно погудеть вволю, если хорошенько накроет. Поерзав туда-сюда и окончательно раздвинув широкими шинами мешающие полусферы (кто расставил их в этой Праймусом забытой дыре?), он понизил обороты движка и проверил настройки перегонного оборудования. Запас присадок, которые он уволок с собой, заливался в ячейки быстрого доступа, пока Миксмастер выбирал, с чего начать. Остатки процессорной мощности он тратил на моделирование эффектов, и поэтому заметил неладное, только когда ему постучали кулаком в лобовое стекло. 

Это, надо сказать, верх наглости – к стеклу лезть! Миксмастер тотчас врубил дальний свет, и мех, стоявший перед ним, нервно вскинул ладонь, загораживая фейсплейт. Темный силуэт нарушителя спокойствия в таком освещении идентифицировался не очень ясно: какой-то мелкий крылатый идиот. 

– Обойти ноги отвалятся? – громыхнул Миксмастер грозно. 

– Здесь нельзя парковаться! – услышал он в ответ. – Это пешеходная зона! 

Так на него еще не наезжали. Когда в темном переулке довольно урчит и подрагивает здоровенный бетономиксер, то любой втулке беспроцессорной ясно, что не стоит подходить и пинать его в лобовое. Потому что ответ не заставит себя ждать – и тоже прилетит в лоб. Встал он, значит, не там!.. А этот болт, что, маленький член клуба «Порядок на дорогах»? 

– Вали, пока я тебя тут навсегда не припарковал! – рассердившись, он сдал назад и угрожающе взревел мотором, позволяя нахалу оценить масштабы бедствия. Меха с такой узкой талией он мог располовинить, просто проехав туда-обратно колесами по поясному блоку! 

Когда он убавил яркость фар, то и сам смог наконец-то рассмотреть монохромную раскраску наглеца, дверцы, показавшиеся поначалу крыльями, выражение невиданного упорства на серебристом фейсплейте и… инсигнию полицейского. 

– Праул, патрульная служба, номер значка BZ-32. Разговор записывается. Трансформируйся и предъяви документы, – четко приказал нахал, все еще затеняя оптику ладонью. 

Закатать в асфальт копа, возможно, не такая хорошая идея. Ну, то есть, можно, но надо было делать это сразу, а сейчас он наверняка уже связался с базой и предупредил о проблемном мехе. Разговор у него записывается! Миксмастер чихнул наркотическим паром из выхлопных отверстий (почему-то повалило из радиатора, но ничего, под такой загрузкой хорошо, что хоть как-то вышло) и, пока возмущенный патрульный – Праул, или как там – отмахивался от густого облака, лениво запустил протокол трансформации. 

И вдруг он обнаружил, что от удивления, когда монохромная букашка на него наехала, забыл отменить подкачку присадок в основной бак. Резервуары заполнились, команды «стоп» не последовало, и драгоценное добро автоматически распределилось на впрыск. Удобно, когда хочешь наслаждаться циклическими приходами и ни о чем не думать. Неудобно, когда внезапно трансформируешься. 

Тормозивший процессор, у которого приоритет был выставлен на доставку дозы, а не какое-то там соблюдение приличий, произвольно переставил запросы. Работа насосов оказалась в списке первой, так что прямо в момент трансформации в баки ухнула сразу тройная порция всяческой роскоши. Разом. 

Фильтры взвыли, хаотические обращения ударили по сервоприводам, рекомендуя немедленно принять форму железного бантика или, еще лучше, завиться двойной спиралью. Миксмастер закряхтел, резко теряя равновесие, шарахнулся сначала об одну стену, потом о вторую, услышал, как заскрипели собственные цепи трансформации, и нервно заржал. Попался, как студент химфака на первом трипе. Отличная позорная байка для какой-нибудь интимной попойки! 

Но пока он блокировал свою заботливую систему снабжения, грохотал деталями и брызгал излишками чистых присадок из заблокировавшихся в открытом положении форсунок, патрульный явно решил, что дело плохо, отпрыгнул и выхватил шокер. 

– Да ща, да погоди ты! – сквозь смех хрипнул Миксмастер, судорожно стараясь прекратить ржать и изливать драгоценное содержимое на асфальт. Детали содрогались, со щелчками вставая на места. 

– А ну, спокойно! – приказал патрульный. 

– Да я спокоен, как сам Праймус! – гаркнул он, приземляясь на одно колено и отчаянно дергая плечом, чтобы до конца задвинулось. – Проблемы с трансформацией, начальник, не видишь, что ли? Болен я! 

– Не вижу на тебе соответствующей наклейки, говорящей о травме, – скептически отозвался Праул, не опуская шокера. 

Энергон буквально бурлил внутри. Миксмастер издал еще пару смешков разной тональности, в основном очень низких, а потом почувствовал, как внутри на поверхности шлюза раздулся пузырь, и заулыбался во всю пасть, когда он лопнул. Вот это коктейль! Надо будет запомнить! 

Патрульный не разделял его восторга. 

– Ездим в нетрезвом виде? – поинтересовался он, старательно, но не очень уверенно воспроизводя типичные нотки «ты-попал-на-штраф». Ясно, что неопытный. Опытный, вляпавшись в историю с большим и предположительно бухим конструктиконом, уже сообщил бы коллегам, где он и что собирается делать. Да, Миксмастер не очень быстрый, но очень тяжелый соперник, и – если мешать ему спокойно наслаждаться химией – очень злой. 

– Я стекл как трезвышко, – заверил он. В баках было горячо и приятно, и только эта мелочь с дверцами мешала сосредоточиться на замечательных ощущениях. Взять бы и об лобовое стекло и размазать. 

Он мечтательно цапнул ладонью воздух. 

– Идентификатор, – напомнил Праул, отступая от загребущей ладони. 

Миксмастер нашарил в логах первую попавшуюся левую сигнатуру и скинул ее патрульному по открытому каналу. У него была целая коллекция, которую можно было порой пускать в ход вместо шаниксов, – такие в подпольном химцехе высоко ценились. Поддельными идентификаторами Миксмастера в достатке снабдил Скрэппер – на третий раз, когда их неофициальный съезд бетономиксеров арестовали за применение и распространение бла-бла-бла. Штрафы, падающие на счет гештальта, его неистово возмущали. 

– Бро… Броу… штри… – патрульный запнулся, пытаясь воспроизвести полученное имя. 

– Можешь звать просто Броун, милашка, – разрешил Миксмастер. Даже стоя на одном колене, он смотрел на Праула сверху вниз, и то, как серьезно тот намеревался продолжить задержание, его невероятно умиляло. 

– Офицер, – поправил Праул дотошно, запрокидывая голову и сужая оптограни. 

Миксмастер был уже совсем не зол, поскольку коктейль, сам собой взбившийся в его баках, умиротворил его, как пожранная планета – Юникрона. Он чувствовал сытость и невероятный прилив оптимизма. Какой, в конце концов, выходной без приключений? 

Еще стены вокруг колебались немного, но не беда. Им даже идет эта милая нечеткость. 

– Порча имущества, вождение в нетрезвом виде, нарушение правил парковки. И, возможно, запрещенные присадки, – это «возможно» прозвучало удивительно трогательно. – Если не хочешь получить еще сопротивление при задержании, советую спокойно следовать за мной. Ты вообще можешь спокойно следовать? – усомнился Праул в последний момент. 

– Да-а-а, – сказал Миксмастер и булькнул еще громче. Мир приятно плыл вокруг, и суровый тон патрульного казался забавным. – Тебе в трубочку подышать? Давай, возьми анализ! – продолжил он самозабвенно и с чувством. – Инвалида каждый может обидеть! 

Праул несколько смутился. Огромный шатающийся бетономиксер со странными звуками из глубин корпуса не казался ему несчастным инвалидом, но главное – уверенность. А Скрэппер еще плохо отзывался о его актерских талантах! 

Патрульный завозился и извлек анализатор – коробочку с раструбом, который Миксмастеру был на один сегмент дентапластины. Подступив ближе, он бесстрашно ткнул свой агрегат наверх, к ехидно лыбящейся физиономии нарушителя. 

Миксмастер демонстративно раззявил пасть пошире, трансформировал глоссу в щуп и провел по поверхности глотки, выдавливая из форсунок тестовые образцы. Получившая встряску топливная система была только рада что-нибудь стравить. Патрульный с видом воплощенного терпения сурово буравил его взглядом чистых голубых линз. Ему пришлось так запрокинуть голову, что Миксмастер видел: обонятельные датчики бедняга залочил в буквальном смысле – заглушки плотно закрыли носовые пазухи. 

Миксмастер облизнул края губ. Праул поморщился, но с места не сдвинулся. 

– Чего, куда дыхнуть, прям сюда? – спросил Миксмастер невинно, ухватывая раструб пальцами и поднимая повыше. Патрульный потянулся следом, вставая на кончики ступней, как будто опасался, что подозрительный бетономиксер сломает ему казенный аппарат. 

– Да, – счел он нужным ответить на вопрос. 

Миксмастер воспользовался этим, чтобы, резко наклонившись, вбить щуп прямо между открытых губ. Праул взвизгнул и дернулся назад, но огромные ладони удержали его – одна за дверцы, другая под бампер. Миксмастер обжег горло патрульного обратной подачей раньше, чем тот сообразил захлопнуть верхний шлюз. К несчастью, глоссу прищемило, но насадка уже была внутри, и ядреный коктейль теперь бил прямо в магистраль незадачливому блюстителю порядка. 

– А-а-а-воп-воп! – издал Праул. 

Миксмастер, не медля, склонился, перехватил его за шлем и вколотил глушилку чуть ниже аудиодатчика раньше, чем Праул сообразил отправить аварийную передачу. Чем он вообще что-то сообразил – потому что первую порцию он проглотил, не успев ничего понять, и начал сопротивляться только после второй. 

Глушилку собрал уже Хук, и пока она ни разу не подводила. На автоматический запрос о функционировании одного из сотрудников базе придет положительный ответ, а вот вызвать его на беседу не получится. Но кому он сдался во время рабочей смены? Его не очень-то ценят, раз послали патрулировать такую дыру. 

– Тихо-тихо-тихо, ма-аленький, – пропел Миксмастер, продолжая хихикать. Вываленная глосса не мешала вокалайзеру, однако звук все равно выходил смешной, глухой, как будто проваливающийся куда-то в баки Праула вместе с убойно смешанным пойлом. – Нам не надо компании... 

Праул принялся колотить его по броне. Шокер он выронил, и Миксмастер уже подгреб его куда-то под себя, подальше от ручонок патрульного. 

– Пей, пей, – продолжал он, слушая, как заливаются воем чужие вентсистемы. 

Тяжелая химия вышибла легкого патрульного в момент. Он довольно быстро обмяк, оптика расфокусировалась. Его баки отзывались на нестандартную заправку недовольным урчанием. Миксмастер, у которого в такой позе все затекло, лениво прикусил раскрытые в слабом захлебнувшемся крике губы. Праул пнул его в ответ – и тут же жалобно застонал. 

Продолжая склоняться в три погибели над все сильнее оседающим патрульным и накачивать тем, что его фильтры наверняка классифицировали как отраву, Миксмастер крепко задумался. Чего делать-то теперь? Бросить тут? Присадок жалко, столько замечательного добра предназначалось для его отходняка, а теперь?! Половина досталась патрульному, который даже не заплатит ведь! 

Он хлопнул Праула пониже дверец. Тот замычал, но, очевидно, не слишком осознанно, и защемил его трансформированную глоссу еще сильнее. 

Миксмастер отсоединился, еле выдрав щуп из намертво сомкнувшихся фиксаторов. Праул расслабил серво, упал на колени и повесил голову. Его двигатель работал шумно, в яростном ритме, выжигая смесь сверхзарядки с тяжелой химией, но это лишь порождало больше дурманящих паров. Практически дымящийся, он больше всего напоминал необычный сосуд для коктейля. Со спецэффектами. Засовывай трубочку и пей на здоровье. 

– Зря акселераторы-то включил, – сказал Миксмастер дружелюбно, пальцем поднимая голову патрульного за подбородок и хлюпая кончиком щупа по мокрым губам. Протекло немного. Вкуснотища с запахом лишения химической невинности… – Неопытный совсем. Надирался хоть раз как следует, а? 

Праул, конечно, не ответил. Он тарахтел и подрагивал, дурманящий желтоватый осадок, кое-как отторгнутый его фильтрами, скопился на губах, и Миксмастеру, по правде, нравилась такая подача. У патрульного была симпатичная мордашка, все как надо: соблазнительный алый шеврон, большие оптики правильной формы, прямой нос, чуть выступающий подбородок. И все это можно было совершенно безнаказанно облизывать. 

Чем для красавчика такой резкий прием присадок закончится, Миксмастер отлично знал. Определенная доля удовольствия в этом есть, но слишком сильная концентрация без должного химического погашения вызовет программные сбои, отказ двигательных центров и прочие неприятности. «Выдохнется» такая насыщенная дурь не скоро, к этому времени у патрульного полетит добрая половина программного обеспечения. Судя по звукам из приятно выдающегося грудного отсека, большую часть аварийного питания уже тянула дублирующая энергосистема. Так что разлад в нейросети может обнулить до базовых настроек все процессы в основной – и «море удовольствия» в таком случае будет иметь физическое воплощение. Экстренный слив, аварийная гибернация, и дальше – зависит от того, кто найдет обдолбавшегося неудачника в дыре первым, коллеги или падальщики. 

– ...падение на офицера! – вдруг удивительно отчетливо сказал Праул и грохнулся о колено Миксмастера фейсплейтом. 

– Кто еще на кого упал, – возразил тот и, перевернув патрульного на спину, затащил поглубже в переулок. 

Праул, конечно, сам дурак, но это еще не повод лишать Миксмастера его законного незаконного удовольствия. Разложив патрульного на асфальте и устроив его голову на одной из разрисованных полусфер, он погладил детали под капотом, нащупывая шланги. Судя по активной пульсации, Праул даже в бессознанке пытался настроить фильтры и вычистить системы. Ну, нет, дружище, тебе придется все до капельки слить, чтобы отпустило! А Миксмастер такой растраты допускать не собирался. 

Помяв шланги еще немного, Миксмастер исследовал территорию ниже, изучая конструкцию своей напросившейся жертвы. Ладно, заправочный шлюз явно спрятан внутри, но с этим можно работать. Коварный план уже созрел, и безлюдность промзоны играла на руку. Праул недовольно кривил губы и бессознательно извивался под прощупывающей ладонью. Его фары помаргивали, кулеры все еще шумели, а температура корпуса росла. 

– Кому-то нужно спустить па-ар, – пробормотал Миксмастер. 

Поборовшись немного с магнитными замками, он предпочел старую добрую грубую силу. Кодпис отлетел в сторону, и Миксмастер уставился на блестящее, ладно уложенное и залитое возмутительно возбуждающе пахнущим маслом добро. Что-то давно он не смотрел с этого ракурса на мехов, которые заботятся об эстетике в интерфейс-зоне. 

Он провел пальцами по линиям трансформации. Если он верно представляет себе конструкцию, придется слегка пошуровать тут, чтобы добраться до шлюза. Проще возбудить обдолбанного дурачка, чем трансформировать его, чтобы заправочное отверстие оказалось в доступном месте. 

Ну, это ваще не вопрос. 

Он уверенно потер промасленную приемную систему. У кое-кого тут отказали дозаторы... запах стоял отменный. Пошатываясь, Миксмастер устроил ноги Праула у себя на коленях и углубил массаж. Бедра патрульного покачивались, а вокалайзер издавал блаженное постанывание. Праул провалился в свои фантазии и был вполне доволен тем, как его при этом обхаживают. 

– Кто тут у нас такой красивый? – растянул Миксмастер губы в ухмылке, когда жертва его глубокого поцелуя с проникновением активировала оптику. 

– Я не красивый! – капризно булькнул Праул, глядя снизу-вверх настолько пьяным взглядом, что это даже по мнению Миксмастера было неприличным. – Ты а-арестован! 

– Как ты вообще болтаешь еще? – поразился Миксмастер. Обычно речевые центры у неопытных потребителей вырубались сразу. Судя по тому, как Праул сейчас протекал на его руку, фильтры у него никудышные. А трепать вокалайзером умудряется! 

– Жарко! – немедленно сообщил ему патрульный и добавил: – Руки убрал! 

Определенно – признак мыслительной деятельности. Даже какие-то элементы анализа присутствуют. Миксмастер восхищенно присвистнул, заглядывая в расфокусированную оптику незадачливого патрульного. 

– Я тебе помогаю, – воодушевленно возразил он, – снимаю напряжение. 

– Ты а-арестован... 

Заело его, что ли? Миксмастер поглубже вогнал руку между деталями, прощупывая аккуратно сложенные кабели и спрятанные за ними гнезда приемных портов. 

– Это изнасилование! – булькнул патрульный и залил ему ладонь антифризом. 

– Это помощь, – убежденно возразил Миксмастер. – Ты попал в беду, а я тебе помогаю. Все хорошо. 

– Ты... беда, – рублено сообщил ему Праул. 

– Я это и имею в виду, – кивнул он и плотоядно помахал длинным щупом, все еще не трансформированным в привычную плоскую глоссу. – Не ломайся, офицер Красавчик. Я тебя обработаю и по делам поеду, все равно вечер в шлак. 

Праул отчаянно пыхтел и дергался, но конечности его не слушались, только пальцы часто сокращались. Миксмастер подался вперед, упираясь одной рукой в асфальт рядом с головой патрульного, а другой стимулируя датчики давления снизу, намекая автоматике, что пора немножко раздвинуться во избежание поломок. Интерфейс-система питалась от основной энергосети, не от дубля. Надо было привлечь внимание гибнущего в химическом разложении процессора к тому, что кто-то вообще пытается инициировать коннект. 

Но нет, Праул, судя по интеллектуальным констатациям факта, прекрасно понимал, что происходит. И комментировал это, как мог, – при нынешних нищих возможностях соображать. 

– Ты большой, – сказал он. 

– Это хорошо, – заверил его Миксмастер. 

– Слишком большой, – Праул выгнулся, напрягая шею. Миксмастер понял, что он сейчас стравит через верхний шлюз, и взволнованно вздернул за шлем, прижимаясь губами к губам. 

Давно ему таких неофитов не попадалось. Когда тусишь с другими миксерами, насосами и прочими мехами, для которых тяжелая химия – это и рабочие будни, и развлечение разом, забываешь, как тепло и мило сливают от передоза вот такие маленькие машинки. 

– Видишь. Даже слишком хорошо для тебя, – сообщил он, слизывая горячее и сладкое топливо, выступившее на губах. – Тебе очень повезло. 

– Ты не инвалид, – пытаясь отвернуться, подвел итог Праул. Эмоций в его голосе не звучало, так что Миксмастер не мог понять, боится он или злится. Хотя, судя по тому, как трется обводкой портов о пальцы, сгорает от нетерпения. 

– Я знаю пару мехов, которые бы усомнились в твоем диагнозе, – признался он. – Но я на них не в обиде, они упрямые идиоты. Рад, что мы с тобой сходимся в обратном. А теперь, чтобы я мог помочь тебе, ты должен помочь мне, сладкий. Переключи питание на интерфейс-протоколы и выруби уже ускорители. А то сгоришь и сожжешь замечательную дурь. 

– Дурь, – повторил Праул четко, продолжая глядеть куда-то далеко за Миксмастера, и добавил совсем неожиданно: – Себя в глушитель трахни. 

– Грязные разговоры на платформе! – обрадовался Миксмастер. – Обожаю! 

И сбросил разряды на зажатые порты. Праул завыл и завертелся на руке, сдирая краску с пальцев. Продолжая поддавать напряжение, Миксмастер развернул собственное оборудование. Несколько шлангов весело стукнули насадками по слегка разошедшимся пластинам живота Праула. Тот извивался, периодически пытался задрать ноги и врезать ими по шлему конструктикона, но всякий раз терпел поражение. 

К счастью, жесткая химия заглушила все возможные способы аварийно залочиться и обломать насильника. Присадки гасили и тревогу, и инстинкт самосохранения, и сигналы от болевых сенсоров, так что проталкиваться в чужую начинку Миксмастеру ничего не мешало. 

Системы Праула пришли, наконец, в движение от стимуляции. Сам он заткнулся – видимо, поддерживать сразу два процесса, интерфейс и уморительно уместные комментарии вслух, сейчас не получалось. Зато его передающее оборудование активировалось, вызвав растроганное урчание со стороны Миксмастера – несмотря на топорщащиеся пучки штекеров, система казалась такой гладенькой и аккуратненькой, что он с удовольствием закусил бы ей на фестивале самых аппетитных джамперов. Однако куда более аппетитным было сейчас наполнение баков распластанного офицера, и возбуждение как нельзя лучше способствовало достижению его цели. 

Наконец-то он нащупал предохранительный клапан и отжал его, активируя ручной контроль над сбросом. Подлые медицинские секретики, почерпнутые у коллег, все дела. Диафрагма шлюза прямо за клапаном затрепетала, но пропустила лишь несколько капель. Шлюз на ощупь казался узким – впрочем, Миксмастеру было там особенно не развернуться. 

Едва ли патрульный чувствовал боль, но разламывать его надвое, пока он так блаженно дергает бедрами и возмущенно стонет, было бы кощунственным поступком даже для Миксмастера. Так что вместо этого он обхватил ближайший шланг Праула, жесткий, уходивший куда-то вглубь корпуса, и потер его. Касание пришлось прямо на переходник, так что нажатие пробудило волну горячего удовольствия по всему участку. Праул издал восхитительное «о-о-о!» и чуть не разбил себе голову об ограничитель. Миксмастер, ругнувшись, подсунул под шлем ладонь и снова зафиксировал излишне ретивого патрульного. 

– Ты сам себя раздолбаешь быстрее, чем я, – возмущенно проворчал он. В ответ его руку ошпарило электричеством – Праул был готов генерировать откаты, было бы куда. 

Миксмастер извлек ладонь, по дороге погладив и пощупав все, до чего мог дотянуться. И особенно – тонкие маслопроводы, в ответ на ласку забрызгавшие ему и руку, и даже колени. Между ног Праула пространства стало гораздо больше, так что он выбрал из своих шлангов два без специфических насадок и уверенно протолкнул в раскрытые системы. А чтобы жертва не начала вдруг думать, лягаться или ловить нежелательные шланги фиксаторами, замкнул влажной ладонью несколько контактов сверкающего джампера. 

«О-о-о» стало «а-а-а» очень быстро, и то, как усердно пинают его колесом в бедро, наводило Миксмастера на мысль, что его пытаются невербальными методами принудить продолжать. 

Интересно, «разговор» все еще «записывается»? 

Сверху открывался отличный вид сквозь разошедшиеся пластины: сначала одна насадка ткнулась в шлюз, потом – вторая нашарила резервный; давление сопровождалось легкой электромагнитной пульсацией, а параллельно Миксмастер порхающими движениями касался передающей системы, отвлекая Праула от контроля чего бы то ни было. Очень скоро стыковка ознаменовалась заметной протечкой, патрульный начал произносить что-то, похожее на «ой-ой-ой», а Миксмастер блаженно зарычал, оттягивая топливо, до которого наконец-то удалось добраться. 

А, так вот в чем дело! Он быстро сообразил по отчетам, что кое-кто выехал на дежурство, не заправившись как следует. Резервный бак и вовсе был пуст, как будто он уже двое-трое суток бесперебойно мотался по промзоне. Так что Праула не случайно буквально сразу срубило от дозы химии. 

– Бедняжечка, – оскалился Миксмастер, шумно вентилируя и вытягивая свое кровно добытое заряженное топливо из чужого бака. Праул задергался, сжимая детали вокруг продетых внутрь армированных шлангов, и их ребристую поверхность укусили заряды статики, скопившиеся в портах. Праул весь покрылся конденсатом, индикаторы напряжения на поддерживающих кольцах джампера загорелись совершенно неистовым алым, и Миксмастер снисходительно зажал чужие кабели ладонью. 

Нижняя часть Праула затрещала, кисть Миксмастера приятно тряхнуло бодрящим зарядом, и он решил, что отнимать последние крохи, да еще и не удовлетворить напоследок, будет совсем неприлично. Особенно когда перед тобой столь призывно раскрылись. Джампер толкнулся в приемную систему, оплетая шланги, тесно притираясь к каркасу и ныряя иглами контактов в залитые маслом разъемы. Праул пыхтел, хрипел и одуряюще пах… настолько, что Миксмастер не выдержал и решил повторить свой первый маневр, только теперь с другой стороны. 

Залить его еще разочек. 

Его собственная сенсорика получала приятные откаты, довольно сильные для маленького партнера, хотя и не запредельные. Куда приятнее было смотреть, как патрульный вытягивается, когда струя бьет в его бак с новой силой. Корпус трясся от напряжения, джампер в сильном, пусть и не травмирующем, захвате искрил, конденсаторы гудели, а баки заполнялись до резервных отметок. У Праула включилась мигалка – без сирены, хотя бы – и красно-синие всполохи озаряли брызги, летевшие в стороны. В Миксмастере было топлива, пожалуй, раза в три больше, чем в патрульном, и не просто топлива – а отличной синтезированной дури. Присадки сбили все настройки Праула в ноль, и он уже совершенно не сопротивлялся, стал такой тяжелый, напряженный… мокрый и еще более красивый, чем был. 

Правда, даже когда он орал, то выглядел очень упрямым, пусть и ничего не соображающим. Миксмастер вдалбливал его в асфальт толчками топлива и шквалом импульсов, рождающих ответные – инт-генераторы Праула подключились к общему желанию избавиться от лишнего заряда. Растерянная хаотическая пульсация электромагнитного поля ощущалась приятным дополнением. 

– Штраф! – в какой-то момент заорал Праул. Миксмастер чуть не рухнул на него от удивления, а ведь тогда без тяжелых травм не обошлось бы. Растопыренные дверцы, которыми он сейчас елозил по асфальту, веса бетономиксера бы не выдержали. 

– Праймус, да чем бы тебя уже заткнуть, – он схватил первый попавшийся шланг и, не проверив переходник, запихнул в открытый рот. Фиксаторы насадки царапнули горловину, Праул подавился, булькнул и снова притушил оптику. 

Миксмастер низко застонал. О-о, вот такое даже по долгой интерфейс-дружбе мало кто позволит, так мозги пожечь проще, чем ребутнуться. Глосса Праула, дергаясь, задевала сенсоры по периметру насадки, и так как статика шуршала уже и на ней, и на дентах, а проводящая смазка усиливала эффект… Массаж оказался острым и потрясающим. Стыковка вышла не очень плотной, но сейчас Миксмастера уже не очень беспокоило, сколько проливается мимо и куда именно заливается Праулу. Он шумно вылизывал фейсплейт и шею, его руки скользили по залитому корпусу, а джампер вошел в режим автоматического нагнетания – и вел его к перезагрузке. Искры сыпали с непристроенной передающей системы Праула сплошным потоком, Миксмастер жадно хлюпал, втягивая синтетик собственного – спонтанного – изобретения, и предвкушал близкую перезагрузку. 

Для него тоже не осталось ничего, кроме захватывающего энергообмена и оглушающего белого шума. Перегрузка сенсоров заполнила им все каналы – безо всякой необходимости лезть в инфоразъемы и подключаться к чужой нейросети. Праул фонил, как бешеный, выбивая датчики не только концентрированным химическим безумием, но и самой грубой и вульгарной жаждой перезагрузки на уровне трансляции базовых кодов. 

Он наконец-то справился с руками и обхватил Миксмастера за голову, прижимая к разгоряченной мокрой шее. Тот ухмыльнулся – да пожалуйста. Прямо под его губами жадно пульсировала топливная магистраль, а его джампер шпарил током уже в такой близости от шлюзов, что Праул неистово трясся от коротких замыканий. То, как упорно сопротивляется ребуту – и полному выносу фильтров, – эта маленькая машинка, было крайне приятно. 

Праул перезагрузился резко, не выдержав смеси давления и напряжения. Миксмастера накрыло откатом куда мягче, но перед этим он выставил режим отсоса – и так яростно втянул сразу треть чужого бака, что у него самого чуть конвертер не полетел. В Прауле его импровизированный коктейль взбился до отменнейшей консистенции. Миксмастер откинулся назад, перезагружая вентиляцию, поскольку охладиться ему явно требовалось, и вдруг понял, что Праул почему-то тянется за ним. 

– Фраг! – выругался он, выдергивая иглу узкого штекера из подчелюстного разъема. – Шлаков коп! 

Он дернул провод, обрывая, но не был уверен, что это поможет. Тот уходил куда-то под шлем, к мозговому модулю напрямую, что ли? Инфообмен точно состоялся. Патрульный тоже оказался с грязными секретами… воспользовался тем, что Миксмастер обдолбан не меньше и не следит за безопасностью файерволов – не может следить, потому что кипит внутри. А он-то расслабился… Как Праул вообще мог соображать? Возмутительно! 

– Подло и неблагодарно, – сокрушенно сообщил Миксмастер темной стене, еще более волнистой, чем раньше. 

Прошивка копов в некоторых случаях позволяла получать данные о чужом идентификаторе с помощью взлома. Это регулировалось тонной протоколов, описывающих, при каких обстоятельствах ты можешь лезть в голову другому гражданину Кибертрона, а при каких – нет. Но, пожалуй, в нынешней обстановке Праул ничего не нарушил, вот только подписал себе смертный приговор. 

Скрэппер будет сердиться. 

Ну, или можно попробовать сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

«Хук?» – неохотно активировал Миксмастер гештальт-частоту. 

«Мне неинтересно», – мгновенно последовал ответ. 

«Есть образец для твоих экспериментов». 

«Хм». 

«Координаты принимай». 

«Давай я просто эвакуатор тебе вызову?» 

«Вызови себе в шлюз эвакуатор», – вежливо ответил Миксмастер и отключился. 

Праул лежал перед ним в луже энергона, масла и цветных разводов смешавшихся добавок. Он сопел вентиляцией, но больше не перегревался, как раньше. 

Миксмастер перевалился вперед, нависая над патрульным и сжимая липкий фейсплейт пальцами. Насадка не удержалась – отстыковалась, когда Миксмастер получил свой поверхностный ребут, – так что Праулу ничто не мешало довольно улыбаться. А сам Миксмастер, в общем-то, не за ребутом гнался, а за тем, чтобы вставило, и его действительно здорово вставило… так что он был тоже вполне удовлетворен. 

Всем, кроме того, что эта букашка с полицейским значком попробовала его наколоть. 

Голубая оптика слабо вспыхнула. 

– Убью тебя и в бетон закатаю, – ласково сообщил Праулу Миксмастер, низко рыча. 

– Ты зеленый, – булькнул тот в ответ. 

– К счастью, это мой любимый цвет, – огрызнулся он. 

Пьяный взгляд патрульного сосредоточенно блуждал от одной оптики Миксмастера к другой – смотреть прямо у него не выходило. Тот, впрочем, тоже слегка покачивался. 

– Хорошо, – вдруг сказал Праул и расслабленно поерзал. – Продолжай. 

– Что?! – Миксмастер замер на миг, а потом расхохотался. Хохот быстро стал зловещим. 

Бетон – не бетон, а укатать копа до состояния дрона он теперь просто обязан. Праул возмущенно запищал, когда его заставили сесть. Шланги внутри изогнулись, порты ответили на трение вспышками электричества, но Миксмастеру все-таки удалось устроить его на себе относительно вертикально. Он поддерживал патрульного за объемный капот в слегка наклоненном положении. 

– Теперь сделаем из тебя фонтан, – сказал он. – Скрэппер бы оценил. 

– Скрэппер, – повторил патрульный. С его губ упала капля энергона. 

– Фраг, – пьяно повторил Миксмастер, не очень понимая, он любуется этой совершенно развратной картиной, злится на себя или ненавидит ушлого патрульного, умудрившегося устроить допрос, сидя на джампере, причем когда его процессор работает хуже, чем у дрона. – Я тебя выпорю твоими же шлангами. 

Взгляд Праула остановился на нем. Губы слегка изогнулись. Миксмастер, не предупредив, принялся накачивать его пеной, которая образовалась в его баке вместо топлива после предыдущего интерфейс-заезда. Руки он жестко зафиксировал, так что грохнуться вперед у Праула не получилось бы, зато он истово болтал головой, мигал фарами и, перезагружаясь снова, залил Миксмастеру и фейсплейт, и бедра, и все, что попало под мощную струю слива. Из открытых губ поток топлива и правда бил фонтанчиком, хотя напор, с которым оно вбивалось в стенки баков, несколько ослаб за время путешествия по длинным магистралям. Миксмастер сглатывал его и бешено рычал мотором, а Праул, обжав его джампер и шланги, извивался, отправляя в их единую энергосеть одну волну поверхностного отката за другой, пока что-то не лопнуло внутри него яркой электрической вспышкой, окатив Миксмастера экстатическим напряжением. К тому времени его штекеры почти плавились в разъемах, так что финальный импульс вырубил его предохранители и отправил в перезагрузку сразу за патрульным. 

– Я совершенно точно не хотел это видеть, – сообщил голос Хука откуда-то сверху, когда Миксмастер пришел в себя. 

Миксмастер потряс головой, чтобы капли смешавшегося топлива скатились хотя бы с линз. Мутные пятна все еще мешали нормальной обработке видеопотока. 

– Забери красавчика, – он отстыковал джампер и с сожалением вытянул шланги. Всего два влезало – но роль перегонного куба Праул отработал на отлично. Топливная система приятно ныла. Он свалил Праула набок и добавил: – Надо ему мозги прочистить. 

– Почему ты его просто не ушатал? – строго спросил Хук. 

– Скрэппер велел не ушатывать копов после того случая, – пожал плечами Миксмастер, все еще лежа на дороге и не очень-то торопясь подниматься. 

Хук присмотрелся к задранному капоту, на котором почти невозможно было разглядеть значок, и уточнил: 

– Так ты упорол копа? 

Еще один любитель повторять очевидное. 

– Он мой идентификатор считал, – пожаловался Миксмастер, решив не вспоминать о том, как он тупо проговорился. Если чистить, то все – в любом случае. – Логи бы ему перетрясти. Может, придумаешь чего? 

– Хм. 

– Я тебя тоже упорю, – пообещал Миксмастер охотно. Он был уже в настроении делиться. 

Хук скептически взглянул на него и продемонстрировал кулак. Даже без развернутых хирургических инструментов кулак выглядел вполне внушительно. 

– Ладно, не буду тебя упарывать, – пошел на попятную Миксмастер. – Договорились? 

– Как ты со своими дипломатическими талантами патрульного-то не уболтал? – буркнул Хук. 

– Я уболтал, – похвастался тот. – Я вон как его уболтал… 

Лежащий в радужной лужице коп всем своим видом подтверждал, что он уболтан по самый верхний шлюз. 

– Заткнись уже и грузи, – Хук трансформировался и приподнял кран, освобождая место для «груза». – Свежие логи обнулить легко, если у него дублирующих процессоров нет. А если есть, то он уже доложил, куда надо, и я тебя вместо него разберу. 

– Да ничо у него нет, он просто патрульный, – отмахнулся Миксмастер. – Ток ты сам грузи, а я полежу. Я в шлак, – он выразительно булькнул. Ему лень было даже джампер сложить, не то что тягать красавца с шевроном туда-сюда снова. 

Хук пробормотал что-то вроде «в гештальте не без урода» и сгреб патрульного крюком за основание дверцы. Ничего, починит, если они решат не «ушатывать». Он тут хирург или кто? 

Миксмастер поерзал и, устраиваясь поудобнее, подгреб под локоть бетонную полусферу, чтобы не сползать. Он точно будет что-нибудь должен Хуку после этого… и надо проследить, чтобы Хук там в темном углу не нашинковал Праула на протезы, а то он это дело любит. Если стереть этому смешному парню последние логи, можно как-нибудь еще разочек подловить его и взбить хорошенько. Только руки в блокираторы, чтобы не выпендривался. Весело будет. 

О том, как опознать, есть ли у меха дублирующие процессоры, когда накачиваешь его дурью во время интерфейса, и почему нужно при этом думать, кого поминаешь всуе, была следующая лекция Хука. Очень долгая, основательная, с применением насилия и Скрэппера как последнего аргумента для правила «упарывайся в нашем ангаре, бестолочь». 

Миксмастеру, которого только что лидер гештальта правдами и неправдами (в основном неправдами), а также связями, о которых лучше было не упоминать, вытащил из-за решетки, приходилось делать вид, что он слушает. 


End file.
